


Было или будет

by Crazy_Maestro, WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deathfic, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Maestro/pseuds/Crazy_Maestro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019
Summary: Главное для психиатра – не позволять залезть себе в голову.





	Было или будет

**Author's Note:**

> Смерть персонажей.

Хакс усилием воли подавил дрожь в протянутой руке и сквозь зубы выдохнул. Он не знал, что правильно. Еще, кажется, год назад был уверен точно, а теперь уже нет. Он смотрел во внимательные, умоляющие о понимании глаза, он слушал истории – о нем истории. И это точно был вымысел. Точно. 

Недавно перевалило за пять лет. Он пять лет вел Бенджамина – Кайло, потому что на настоящее имя тот наложил табу и каждый раз поначалу бился в истерике, стоило только произнести его. Пять лет увлекательных сказок, доверительно нашептанных под запись. Кайло привык к нему, а он привык к Кайло. Он давал ему руку, чтобы тот сжимал ее, когда страшно. Он отгонял искореженный, криво нарисованный как-то раз призрак, если тот подбирался слишком близко. И не стоило этого делать. Нужно было передать Кайло кому-то еще, пока был шанс. 

Кайло считал его другом, считал чем-то большим, может быть. Нельзя было сказать точно: иногда он отказывался разговаривать и только рычал Хаксу, чтоб тот убирался, раз его помощь не требуется. В чем именно этот поломанный человек со спутанными волосами, со слишком длинными пальцами помогал ему где-то внутри? Но он всегда прощал. Никогда не обижался подолгу: через пару дней его уже распирало от желания рассказать что-нибудь еще. А иногда они просто сидели, Кайло обнимал его, стискивал до боли и синяков и мелко дрожал. 

Хакс никогда не справлялся. 

Он все же открыл дверь в палату, зашел внутрь. Кайло сегодня был печальнее, чем обычно. Он сидел по-турецки и чистил ногти. На Хакса он посмотрел долгим, даже по его меркам долгим взглядом. Хакс натянуто улыбнулся и присел. 

Никакой бы проблемы и не было. Он бы сделал все по инструкции, как обычно, четко и ясно. Но Кайло, он что-то сотворил с ним. И Хаксу начали видеться сны, странные сны о далеких планетах. И когда он слышал новую историю, было так сложно понять, не повторял ли Кайло кусок оттуда. Может, сны им снились общие. 

– Здравствуй. 

Кайло молча протянул ладонь, и Хакс привычно обжегся о его пальцы. Перевод был назначен уже на завтра. Чтобы провалиться всей комиссии. Кайло потащил его на себя, со стула на койку, и застыл так. 

– Я пришел тебе кое-что рассказать. 

– Я знаю.

Хакс не удивился, он просто – просто выдохнул еще раз. Ему было так страшно, как раньше никогда не было. Как перед рождением. Он открыл рот и, сначала сбивчиво, начал пересказывать все, что видел. Огромные звездолеты, людей в черной форме, сражения в космосе и на земле. Кайло молча слушал, играясь с одной из пуговиц его халата. Кажется, ему было спокойно. 

Когда Хакс закончил, то обнаружил у себя на плече два небольших влажных пятна. Ничего. Кайло посмотрел на него, как всегда, куда-то вглубь.

– Я так устал, – доверчиво поделился он. – Так устал наполнять тебя. 

– Я знаю. 

Он подал Кайло привычный стаканчик с таблетками. 

– Они горькие.

Хакс опустил взгляд только на секунду.

– Эти нет.

– Тогда останься?

Хакс кивнул. Он смотрел, как Кайло проглатывает их, вытягивается на койке. Тот не отводил глаз и поглаживал большим пальцем Хакса по руке. Его напряжение уходило медленно, растворялось, таяло. Остекленело вместе с глазами. 

Хакс не помнил, на сколько он еще задержался в палате. 

Выйдя наружу, под ливень, он не стал вынимать зонта. Неспешно вернулся в дом, запер за собой дверь и снял пальто. Прошел по ковру в кабинет. Здоровым он себя давно не чувствовал, но теперь стало еще хуже. Странно было ощущать такую дикую тоску по тому, чего даже не существовало. Бессмысленно, как и все сбои психики. 

Кайло говорил ему, что это или было, или будет. И если было – он проиграл сегодня. Но если будет.

Хакс глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Страшно не стало.

От громкого хлопка взлетели сидевшие на дереве у дома птицы.   



End file.
